


The Musketeers: What they mean to me

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble... sort of, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short bit of fun. Very short (grins).</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musketeers: What they mean to me

**T** he best TV series ever!

**H** eroes all!

**E** verything I ever wanted to be when I grew up! (And that was way before female Musketeers began showing up in the movies, LOL!)

 

**M** enace to criminals throughout Paris and beyond!

**U** nited in their brotherhood to protect each other... king... and country!

**S** hamelessly handsome men... and then there's _d'Artagnan_! (sighs and giggles girlishly)

**K** ing Louis' best soldiers in his entire regiment!

**E** ven Cardinal Richelieu thinks twice now before crossing the Musky boys!

**T** reville's bravest (oftentimes foolish) love as passionately as they fight!

**E** ach of The Musketeers have their own personal losses and demons to wrestle with!

**E** h? Rochefort you say? Isn't that a stinky cheese? Well he died at the end of d'Artagnan's sword and I say good riddance to bad rubbish (or perhaps I'm channeling my inner Porthos here)

**R** iches to be rewarded are few and far between for these soldiers of France. Though Porthos wouldn't mind feeling the weight of a heavy purse in his hands!

**S** aving the Monarchy is nothing new to these fab four, and King Louis should be proud to have The Musketeers consider France their home!


End file.
